As we go On
by RaysGirl12908
Summary: The summer after the trio's 7th year together they and Ginny spend time in Diagon Alley. But when Ginny and Harry decide to play a 'harmless' trick on Ron and Hermione, will they be able to tough it out despite the fact that they have no money or magic, o
1. The prank

Hii all! well ok this is my first REAL fanfiction... and me and **ckontowderdon32** r gonna write this sequel to Love and Chance" together. Love and Chance was written by **ckontowderdon32**.  
Well ok it was my idea to write a sequel so I get the Responsibility of writing the first chapter yay me lol well i hope you all like it.If you havnt read **"Love and chance"** i suggest that you do.  
And just for a reminder my grammar and spelling might not be too good.

Disclaimer: I do not nor does **ckontowderdon32** own anything in this story we give all credit to JK rowling.

Chapter 1 : The Prank.

Hermione,Ron,and Harry were in 7th year, as Ginny was in her 6th.It was the last week of summer so they were all getting rushed down to Diagon Alley the next day to go get their new school books and their dress robes if needed.Since Hermione and Ron did get together Harry and Ginny thought it was still funny to get them together at certain points and thought they should play a prank on them.

**Downstairs:_  
_**  
Ginny and Harry were sitting on the couch in the burrow.They were snuggling up together on the couch in front of the Blazing Fire.  
"Ginny i think it would be fun if we could do something to Hermione and Ron"

Ginny was shocked, as in she didnt exactly know what Harry had meant by this so she said  
"Harry i dont get it I mean weve already gotten them together.What else do you want us to do? Lock them in a Room and wait till they Snog each other senseless and start getting very serious and basically hear them have se-"  
Ginny was Suddenly cut off by Harry when he said,"Dont put images of them in my head like that i might have nightmares of them!But what i mean is You know how they still have their little rows once and a while?Im deffinitely sick of it they need to learn how to appreciate themselves or Im afraid that they might break up and I dont want either of them to get hurt like that,Gin."

"Oh Ok i get it Now Go on"

"Well when we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow I think we should do something like this..."

As Harry continued on his story to Ginny she started getting more excited about what would happen the next day she thought that it would be fun and deffinitely couldnt wait for the next day.

"Harry That is such a good idea But i Dont think they would fall for it, I mean Hermione's not stupid!She wouldnt leave her wand anywhere if her life depended on it and Ron of course he wouldnt let go of it that's basically his only protection in this world."

Harry started Laughing he thought this would be fun.He said "Ginny you know what i'll handle that part of our little prank there, ok?Ginny looked so confused,well she wasn't exactly confused but she wanted to know what her boyfriend would do.When she opened her mouth to say something Harry Cut her off with a kiss Right there and then and She couldn't help but kiss back.That was actually the first kiss they had Believe it or not. Or actually should i say First realy kiss, Not just a peck,A passionate,long-lasting Kiss!

Ginny was happy for that moment, Harry had grabbed her waist Her hands were around his neck and they kept kissing passionately.As the kiss had kept getting deeper Ginny's hands were in his hair and she pulled him closer and they now lay across the couch.After about 5 minutes when things were starting to get intense Ginny pulled away, and Harry looked at her questioningly.  
So Ginny said, "Harry it can't get like this i mean we cant get so intense in things...I-I-What i mean is that i dont want anything to happen yet"  
Harry just looked at her and started smiling.  
He pulled Ginny Next to him so they were laying down on the couch next to each other and he said  
"Gin, i would never let it go that far unless i know we both are ready for it, And right now I know we arent, Trust me."  
She smiled at him and Kissed him again.

**Upstairs:  
**Ron was in his room sleeping and Hermione was in Ginnys room not able to sleep at all.So Hermione got up and put a long shirt to cover up her pajamas, which was a tank top and shorts.She didnt want Ron seeing her like that she thought he might get a little too excited ((lol)).  
So she walked up to Rons room and found him sleeping, But she needed him right there so she said,  
"Ron,Ron wake up"   
Ron stirred and looked up and started mumbling, "Hermione baby, what's wrong its 1 in the morning i would think that you'd be sleeping right now."  
"Ron, I cant sleep I wanted to know if I could just come up here and sleep with you in your bed tonight."With her choice of words she blushed as Ron smiled.

Ron lifted up the sheets for her to climb into and patted the spot right next to him,Rather close actually.So she climbed in next to him and put her head on his chest.  
He said, " 'Mione, Can i ask you what's wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong, i just couldnt sleep.I wanted you with me."

She looked up and saw him smiling at her and their faces moved closer until there was basically no space between them and they kissed,Deeply, and very hard.  
Hermione pulled away a couple minutes later, and Ron smiled at her.  
Hermione pulled out her wand from the pockets of her shorts and put a spell around the bed which made curtains go up around them, for privacy of course, Just in case Harry came up and saw what was going on and probably get the wrong idea.So they started Kissing again, more passionately then before and Ron started to feel up and down her back and went underneath her first shirt she had on...And was very upset to find out she had on two shirtsHermione Smiled when she heard Ron let out a low moan when he found this out.  
He pulled away from kissing her mouth and started to make a trail of kisses down her neck.Hermione said "Ron, stop." He actually automatically stopped and looked at her and she pulled off her long t-shirt she had on top of her clothes and smiled at the look of shock on his face.He was actually thinking Hermione wouldnt do it because she might feel uncomfortable but unfortunately not.  
Little did Ron now she did feel a little bit uncomfortable but i mean,she loves this boy.Wait,did she just think that she loves him?Well its true believe it or not.

Hermione looked at him, gave him a quick kiss on his lips, and put her head back on his bare chest.(since he slept with no shirt on just pajama pants) He looked down at her trying to drift off to sleep, and said "Hermione I love you" She smiled, and said "I love you too"And Hermione fell asleep, and as she did Ron watched her sleep before himself drifting off to sleep.

**Back Downstairs.**

Ginny looked at Harry, Smiled and said  
"Harry I cant wait till Later today (A/N: since it was 1 in the morning it would be later in the day now...) It's going to be so much fun."  
Harry looked at her and said "I know Gin, But we need to get back upstairs before one of your brothers come down and get the wrong idea and try to hex me."  
She laughed and grabbed his hand as they both stood up, Harry walked her to her room and Ginny smiled when she saw Hermione wasn't in her bed.So she said  
"Harry it looks like Hermione's upstairs why dont you just sleep in her bed"  
Harry nodded an approval and gave Ginny a quick kiss goodnight and layed down in Hermiones bed and went to sleep.

Ginny layed awake thinking about the upcoming plans for the day.

A/N: TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! please? i think i like it.But im not sure R&R!


	2. Diagon Alley 'Disaster'

Hi guys i know this is really fast no reviews for the first chapter right now but i decided on my own will to go ahead and make a 2nd chapter not even with the consent of **ckontowderdon32**.But i wanted to go on lol, I think im on a roll here! what do u think?

Chapter 2: Diagon Alley 'Disaster'

In the morning when Molly Weasley screamed, out "EVERYONE UP, BREAKFAST!"Mr. Weasley was already downstairs reading his newspaper already and sipping his cup of coffee.Fred and George lazily ran down the stairs when they smelt the food, and heard the word breakfast.Harry was sitting on the couch, and about to get up to get some food.When he heard Ginny scream.He ran up the stairs to see what the matter was.He walked into her room and she looked at him tears streaming down her face with a death glare and said, "Oh Harry! You're alright! I thought my brothers found you in here and mightve hexed you!" she ran up to Harry and hugged him very tightly.  
Harry looked confused, so he said "Ginny, why would you think like that?"  
"Because the way ur pillows are it looks like someone is laying under the covers, so i pulled the sheet up and saw them and-and-an- Oh! Just forget it"  
Harry started laughing at her and she playfully slapped him on his arm.

Ron was awake and he looked around and saw curtains around his bed.He looked down and saw Hermione still sleeping soundly on his chest, just the way she was when she fell asleep.He thought she looked so peaceful, and beautiful when she was asleep.He put his arm around her and watched her sleep some more.

And he was thinking "WOW! Look at her pajamas i mean i think they are necessary to be pajamas but if i see her wear anything like this anywhere else i would make her change.Not to be demanding or anything but i mean i just want Hermione to me, Not anyone Else.That sounds a Little bit Greedy, But what can i say any boy would want to be with her.I mean, look at her she's beautiful and she's totally gorgeous."

Suddenly Hermione started moving in Ron's arms and looked up at him and smiled and said "How come you didnt wake me?You didnt have to wait."  
Ron looked at her and smiled and said "You look so beautiful when you're sleeping,Love,I couldnt help myself but watch my precious, Beautiful 'Mione look so peaceful while she slept."She blushed and said "Thanks, I guess.Lets get dressed and go get some breakfast."  
And, as she started to get up he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her right back down to sit right next to him on the bed.  
She laughed when he said " 'Mione i want you to stay pleaseeee"  
She couldnt help but just look into his big blue eyes and saw love and playful hints in his eyes.He looked at her and Smiled and kissed her.She started laughing as they pulled away.And she got right back under the covers and they just snuggled up together and talked for a while.  
Hermione asked, "Ron what did you dream about last night?"  
Ron blushed when she asked this because of the dream he had was of himself and Hermione.And he said "I dreamt about my beautiful 'Mione of course."  
She blushed and kissed him.  
Ron's stomach growled and he said "Ok i think its time we get ready and get headed for breakfast im starting to get hungry now!"  
She laughed at him while he stood up and he helped her up from the bed and Hermione went back down to Ginnys room while Ron got ready in his room.

Now they both got downstairs to eat breakfast and Ron just started grabbing a loadful of bacon and eggs and toast.Harry and Ginny were sitting on the couch talking when they saw Ron and Hermione come down together and sit at the table.  
Hermione looked at Ron with disgust for a moment, and Ron looked up at her and with a mouthful of food said, " Whass Wrong?"  
"Ronald! What do you mean what's wrong? You're sitting there stuffing your face with food as if your a pig who's never eaten before in their life!"  
Ron stopped eating so fast and looked at Hermione.  
Harry walked over and sat down at the table pouring a glass of pumpkin juice for himself, Ginny did the same, and said "Dont forget were going to Diagon Alley today you two! so eat up fast and lets get going!

They ate up the rest of their breakfast got their money and wands and apparated their way to Diagon Alley.  
Hermione and Ginny went to a Bookstore for Hermione first as Ron and Harry went to a Quidditch store and they were to meet at the Quidditch store in 20 minutes.  
Hermione didnt exactly find the book she wanted so her and Ginny went to a clothing store to get new dress robes.  
Ginny looked at a beautiful halter-type dress and said "HERMIONE!This would look so good on you! go try it on right now!"  
Hermione said, "Deffinitely not Gin!I dont have the body for a dress like that i mean look at me."  
Ginny said "Hermione Jane Granger you have a body that basically almost every teenage girl would like.You have a skinny figure with a nice shaped waist, A beautiful face along with pretty, long, and curly chestnut hair and to top it off a wonderful nice set of breast.No wonder Ron drools over you like he does."  
Hermione opened her mouth to retaliate but couldnt get anything to come out of her mouth because she knew it was true.  
So Ginny said "HA!" and stuffed the dress in Hermiones hands and put her in a dressing room for her to try on the dress.  
Hermione came out and to Ginnys surprise she looked better in it than anything ever.  
Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped and said

"Ginny look at this dress it looks perfect but i mean this isnt me!You know this deffinitely isnt me im not the dressy type of girl or the fashionable sense!"  
Hermione went back in the dressing room and took off the dress and Ginny and her took it and went to the counter and GInny said "hermione no matter what you say this looks perfectly fine on you and i promise you, you're gonna need it someday."  
So Hermione Bought it with all the money that she had brought with her.  
Which Ginny was very pleased with.

Ron and Harry were in the Quidditch store and Ron was looking at the Chudley Cannon Jerseys they had and saw one of his favorite player,So of course he had to buy it.With all of his money ,  
Which Harry was very pleased with.

Hermione and Ginny walked into the Quidditch store and met up with the boys.They walked outside and Hermione and Ron sat on a Bench in a never ending lip-lock.Ginny and Harry watched in disgust at first and then thought about their plan.So they got out their wands and said in a whisper "expelliarmus!"And Hermione and Ron's wands flew out of their pocket, and they surprisingly didnt realize it.Dare i say it's because the lip-lock.So Ginny and Harry smiled at each other and out of nowhere Pig comes by with a letter on his foot.Hermione and Ron looked up and Ron tried to catch him and get the letter down.  
Hermione then saw a mouse go by and Pig's eye got to it and Hermione and Ron started to go after Pig.  
They were headed into the woods and far down in the woods too.  
"Hermione,where the bloody hell are we?"  
Asked Ron who was basically out of breath just as much as Hermione was from running so much.  
Hermione said "Ron please, Dont cuss and I have no idea."  
Pig was out of site and nothing was in site Right then.So they were basically lost!  
ron and Hermione said together "Oh no" as they found out their wands weren't with them.

A/N:  
Theres trouble here, and its not gonna be pretty! well i hope u like it! R&R


End file.
